


Futanari Girlfriends and Their Growing Love

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Inflation, Big Butt, Butt Slapping, Carrying, Cock Fucking, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Flooding, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Growth, Hyper Growth, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation in Shower, Muscles, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Penis Size, Precum, Property Destruction, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Short, Size Difference, Small dom, Urethral Fucking, Vaginal Sex, backed up, big sub, cum flood, cumflation, excessive cum, excessive precum, huge ass, human condom, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, living condom, macro, macro penis, scrawny, strong woman, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: [Commissioned Work] Valentina, a lazy and scrawny futa who loves to jerk off to deviant porn all day, convinces her 10-ft. tall hyper futa girlfriend Chelsea to switch up the roles in their bedroom. Neither of them expected to have as much fun as they did in their new roles.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned by https://mobile.twitter.com/TheOniHerald, and contains their original characters.

“Baaaaaaaaaabe, I’m booooooooooored…”

Chelsea, stirred from her focus by her girlfriend’s whining voice, powered down the treadmill she was running on. She didn’t quite hear what Valentina had said, so she pulled her music out of her ears and called back.

“Haah? What’s up with you, Tina?”

“I said I’m _booooooooooored…_ ” Valentina replied, looking over the back of their couch to flash puppy-dog eyes up at her lover.

The two of them were spending an early-afternoon together in their shared home: a fairly decent two-room apartment in the city. Valentina – as she was often one to do – was spending it quite lazily, reclining on their furniture with her legs spread wide open in the kind of way you only do when you’re alone and nobody else is around to see you. Her significant other, though, _was_ there to see her. Chelsea could see Valentina in all of her ungraceful laxity. Despite the fact that it was well-past lunch, Valentina was still laying around in what she wore to bed last night: a pink-silk nightgown that would only reach a couple inches below her waist if she were standing up. From her compromising position on the couch, the skirt of her pajama dress was hiked up around the bellybutton area of her flat stomach. The skin on her body was smooth and supple, fair and delicate like that of a princess; however, what her pulled-up skirt revealed was hardly “princess-like.”

Soft and resting daintily on her thigh, Valentina’s penis stuck out through a pre-cut hole in her silken panties. Her panties were pink too, matching the hue of her nightgown. Tina lazily rubbed the shaft of her flaccid cock as it sat out in the open, free for both Chelsea and any window-peeping voyeurs to see. It was quite sizable, especially compared against Tina’s short stature. The 5’ futa was packing a 7-inch softie. Her dick was still glistening with spit and lube from when she’d taken care of her morning wood. She’d only been awake for an hour at that point in the day…6 hours later to rise out of bed than her girlfriend. Chelsea had already gotten her day started and was working out in the living room when her miniature roommate stepped out of bed yawning and stroking her wet cock. Tina’s black, side-swept pixie-cut head of hair was messy, since she hadn’t yet taken a shower or brushed it straight. Instead, she just waltzed into the kitchen to grab a bagel out of the pantry, plopped down onto the couch with her phone and her breakfast, and finished into some tissues that she left under the coffee table. Her hand was left covered in loads of fresh, sticky cum, which she didn’t bother to wash. Valentina just used her fluid-covered hand to eat her bagel as her cock gradually softened and shrank. Since then, she hadn’t gotten off her ass to wash up, swipe the crumbs from her minute chest, or do much of anything else except play some mobile games and browse the net.

Chelsea’s outward presentation was almost entirely opposite to Valentina’s, and in more ways than one. While her short-in-statue sweetheart liked to laze around all day, not all that concerned about anything more than leisure activity, Chelsea was an absolute gym-nut. Nearly a third of the space in their apartment was taken up by her home-gym. Her dumbbells, benches, and various other workout accessories were almost always in use, at least during the waking hours. She was built like a house. Whenever she stepped out for work or errands, neighbors and passersby alike would be drawn to her muscular thighs, well-defined arms, and the rippling abs she liked to keep exposed by wearing midriffs; though, perhaps most striking to the general populace was her stature. Chelsea stood almost at 10’ tall, bigger than anyone _she’d_ ever met. That made hunting for apartments when she and Valentina moved in together into quite an ordeal as well. The list of suitable properties gets a lot smaller when you need ceilings the height of some entire suburban houses.

Everything about Chelsea was _big_. Her breasts were enormous, even for her gigantic frame, but perky enough not to totally obscure that chiseled torso she took so much pride in. Even the custom-made sports bra she had on that day had a hard time keeping her multi-kilo, O-cup breasts from bursting out. The matching black boxing shorts weren’t having any easier of a time straining to contain her amazoness birthing hips. Her golden mane of long, flowing hair reached all the way down her back to behind her knees. Bigger than anything else, though, was her own futa cock and massive, heaving balls.

Even more stupendously large than Valentina’s kit, Chelsea was a textbook hyper-cocked futanari. As she worked up her body more and more, getting her blood flowing as she exercised, Chelsea’s pumping blood had trickled slowly into her dick. What had only a few hours ago been a two-foot flaccid sausage tucked tightly in her gym clothes was ever-so-subtly starting to expand into a half-chub weighty enough to crush oil barrels. Her shaft was the most heavily veined part on her body, no doubt able to suck up more blood than any of her trained muscles. Even when she wasn’t in a particularly steamy mood, there wasn’t much Chelsea could do to hide her gigantic sex. Her perfectly round testes filled out the skin of her sack beautifully, always throbbing against the meat of her thick thighs. Better yet, and one of the things that Valentina loved about her girlfriend’s body more than anything else, was the transformation Chelsea’s already monstrous fuck meat would go through when she was _really_ in a mood. Things only got bigger from where they were that morning.

“ _Soooooooooooo_ bored…” Valentina droned on.

“Looks like you’re a lot hornier than you are bored,” Chelsea retorted, hand pointed out towards Valentina from the amazoness’s elevated position well above the back of the couch. “You’ve got your hands down your fucking panties and you’re scrolling through Twitter looking at porn. I can _see_ the fucking futa cocks from here; and I can see _yours_ starting to fatten up.”

“Well, if you wanna talk about porn…” she replied in a cutely innocent tone of voice. Valentina jumped straight on the opportunity to change the subject, acting like Chelsea was the one who turned the conversation sexual.

Chelsea sighed and rolled her eyes at Valentina – that horny sneak.

“…I was just looking at some stuff on the internet – can we maybe, I dunno, try something like this some time?”

The lounging sex fiend extended her phone out to her girlfriend, who begrudgingly picked it up to take a look. Valentina had, evidently, found an entire page full with image after image that catered to one highly specific fetish: Small dom, big sub, futa-on-futa porn. Chelsea flicked through the phone’s display, scrolling endlessly through pictures of chicks that got as short as goblins railing partners as big as oak trees. Chelsea thought that Tina must have fallen down another fetishistic rabbit hole. Every once in a while, she’d end up with some new erotic fixation that she just wouldn’t shut up about. Normally, Chelsea paid these fads little mind; however, she couldn’t take that sort of lackadaisical approach this time. The sticking point with this new fetish of Valentina’s was that it came in conflict with their relationship’s long-established, unwritten pecking order. Chelsea fucked _her_ , and whenever Tina was allowed to get her own cock wet, her mini-giantess girlfriend was always still on top. Chelsea never _wasn’t_ dominant. They never talked it through and agreed verbally on those roles; those were just the roles that the couple naturally slotted into. The rule was followed, not discussed.

Despite the hang-ups Chelsea had about breaking from tradition, looking through those galleries did get her at least a little big excited. Valentina could tell, too. Her girlfriend’s workout half-chub twitched in the tight and reflective fabric of their shorts.

As Chelsea scrolled, Valentina eyeballed the giantess’s body. The minute trails of sweat running down her cleavage, the shiny surface of her well-defined calves, the growing bulge…Valentina started to get a little less aimless about the way she toyed with her own swelling pecker. The tacky layer of residual lube along the length of her shaft wasn’t slippery enough anymore to facilitate the deep strokes that her excited state urged her towards. While she gently massaged the bottom few inches of her cumvein, working precum up towards the tip that she could smear around for some extra glide, she took one hand up to her face to lick and spit into. Valentina’s vulgar, slobbering display was just another honest window into her near perpetual pleasure-seeking tendencies. It didn’t matter to her that the overflow of saliva from her palm dripped down onto her breasts and wet her nightgown – she just wanted to jerk off. So what if things got a little messy?

Or really messy, for that matter.

The sound of Valentina smacking her dick with her wet palm tore Chelsea away from the endless screens of art and photos on her partner’s phone. The collision of hand and cock sent strings of spit and precum flinging onto the couch. Valentina bit her lip as she stared overtly at Chelsea’s bulge. The horny little thing could hardly contain herself anymore.

“So?” She prepositioned Chelsea. “Please? Can we do it like that? I’m _so_ fucking horny right now – you would not _believe_.” Valentina threw her head back at the last word, wildly gesticulating to emphasize her point.

Chelsea threw up her hands, surrendering herself to the raunchy advances of her petite S.O. Repetitious ‘ _thank you!’_ s and _‘I’ll do whatever you want tomorrow night!’_ s poured out of the pint-sized one. Chelsea didn’t have to be goaded too much to give in, though. She had to admit – she was getting pretty hot and bothered too. Valentina must have just happened to catch her in just the right kind of mood to try out this role-reversal thing. Those pictures got Chelsea intrigued enough to give Valentina a shot at topping for once; however, the two of them would have to figure out exactly how to make it work. Valentina acting as the dominant was, after all, new territory for the both of them. For all her open-mindedness, Chelsea still had serious doubts about whether or not it’d actually end up satisfying her.

While Valentina continued to gush thanks and share ideas for positions to try at a mile-a-minute pace, Chelsea was left standing around and growing a little anxious. She didn’t quite know what to do right then, even though she had agreed to sex. Eventually, she spoke up to ask about the logistics of her new role.

“So…What do I do?”

“ _What do you do_?” Valentina echoed. She puzzled over exactly how she’d use her newly gained bedroom authority. Rattling off fantasy was easy enough, but putting it to practice was something else. “Uhhh…Ooh!” What felt to her like a brilliant idea popped into her head. “Can you bend over the couch? I think that’d probably be pretty hot.”

Valentina hopped off the couch herself, clearing as much space as she could for her gargantuan girlfriend to lay down. Chelsea could take up a four-piece sectional all by herself; that two-cushion thing that they had in their living room was only barely big enough to accommodate the both of them. Even then, that was only if Chelsea crossed her legs. Valentina still got crushed up against the arm of the sofa that way. She hardly ever complained about it, though. On the nights that they watched television or movies together, Valentina was always happy to have lots and lots of futanari fun-bits to sink the side of her head into. Unlike her hardened muscles, Chelsea’s balls were quite a soft and comfortable surface for her girlfriend to snuggle into and grope at. Nothing made a better pillow.

That is all to say, of course, that the couch Chelsea was asked to lay down on was much, much too small.

Despite that, Chelsea did her best to play the submissive anyway. The only way to get better at it was to try, she thought. Only her torso would fit within the footprint of the couch. With hands flat against the floor like she was getting ready to rise up from a pushup, she looked up at Valentina. Chelsea noticed the bite-sized futa smiling widely as they stared at her ass. Chelsea’s massive cheeks, stuffed in bicycle shorts, wobbled precariously up on one arm of their loveseat. It was a wonderful sight for Tina to enjoy. All of Chelsea’s squats certainly paid off, and her ass had never looked quite as scrumptious to Valentina as it did on display like that.

“O-oh yeah…” Valentina chuckled lightly, unrestricted in showing her delight at the feast laid out before her. “I could get used to seeing a view like this more often.”

Seeing the lecherous look on Valentina’s face was, surprisingly to Chelsea, quite nice. She could see her girlfriend’s cock start to swell from its semi-flaccid state and rise up past her knees.

“Heh…” Chelsea laughed a little too. “I’m glad you like it.” Suddenly, she felt like she needed to check in – to make sure that everything was going the way it was supposed to. “Am…Am I doing this okay?”

“Yeah, babe; you’re doing great!” Valentina enthusiastically assured her. “Is this okay for you too?”

“Uh, yeah. I think it is. It’s sort of hot to be down here and see your cock start to get bigger?”

“I can tell…” Valentina slyly replied.

She side-eyed Chelsea’s own swelling sex, watching it press against the side of the couch and curve along the surface of the polished, hardwood floor beneath. Chelsea wasn’t just working with the remnants of her involuntary workout stiffy anymore – her girlfriend could see that some new life was starting to pump into that mammoth-sized fuck-muscle.

While Valentina could feel the pulsations sending blood through her own hardening cock as she stroked it with one spit-covered hand, she could feel the throbbing vigor of Chelsea’s erection through the vibrations it sent through the floor. As Chelsea’s perfectly fit, athlete heart thumped in her chest, gallons of new volume rushed to fill up the ballooning flesh of her pole. Every time her meat received more blood, it beat against the ground like a kick drum. The entire floor of their apartment building must have been able to feel Chelsea shake the building just by pressing her sex directly against one of its surfaces. As her dick grew fuller and fuller with life, flush with a rosy pink color that matched beautifully with her lightly tanned skin, so too did the sack that dangled between it and her comparatively modest womanhood. For every four inches of cock Chelsea revealed, her cum factories pushed themselves to produce enough pre to fill up that half-foot tract of urethra at least ten times over. They inflated with precum, and then with more sperm to make good use out of all that fluid. Chelsea’s sack hung heavily towards the earth. When her balls got full enough to reach the floor themselves, Chelsea’s slippery cock-lube started leaking out.

“Fuck…” Valentina whispered under her breath, pulling herself away from the entrancing growth of her goliath girlfriend’s gigantic girth-stick. Her own cock was rock-hard now – as long as her own arm and twitching for action. “Uhmm…C-can I, like, do some stuff now?” In her flustered state, she had forgotten that she was supposed to be the dominant one throughout this encounter.

Chelsea, feeling a lot better in her new place thanks to Valentina’s encouragement and both of their obvious excitement, tried to help her struggling gal-pal. Nudging the new dom in the right direction with some not-so-subtle directions, she cooed back:

“ _Maaaaaaybe_ you should tear my shorts off? Is that what you wanna do?”

Vivid memories came back to Valentina of her own clothes being torn to shreds by Chelsea’s godly strength. Just last week, as a pajama-clad Valentina sheepishly laid on her back atop their super-sized mattress, Chelsea had gotten so worked up and excited to fill up her partner like an elastic sex-doll that she ripped Tina’s silk bottoms right off her legs. They were like wet paper to Chelsea. Her strength gave her license to do whatever she wanted with Valentina. Clothes had never been an obstacle for her. That night, Chelsea picked up her girlfriend and used her to jerk her cock like an ohanole, pouring endless inches of cockflesh into Valentina’s accommodating birth canal. The pounding she doled out was so intense that night that it left Valentina gaping for hours, gallons of cum oozing out of her as the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The movie playing in Valentina’s mind faded back out in a snap when she heard Chelsea call back.

“C’mon, don’t you wanna try ripping off _my_ clothes for a change?”

She was right, Valentina thought. _She_ was in control this time; however, even though Valentina was in charge of the direction of their playtime today, she hardly felt in control of herself. The longer she stared at the gargantuan mounds and hefty orbs dangling in front of her, the more lightheadedly entranced she felt. Valentina’s own balls gurgled and churned, starting to fill out the space in her thigh gap as thoughts of plapping her lap into Chelsea’s jiggling, squat-toned cheeks filled her head. Even more memories got called back into her head. Valentina closed her eyes, remembering past dreams of waking up twice as big as Chelsea, reversing roles by having magnitudes more times the monstrous size and virility of her partner and cumflating her beyond belief. That daydreaming pulled Valentina further down the rabbit hole of her erotic fever. She could feel and hear the beat of her own pulse in her head, further distorting the corners of her vision. Her dual sexes burned with a yearning for action more intense than she’d ever felt before. She started towards Chelsea’s behind, shuffling over with tense knees and a shaking spine. All Valentina could do was fantasize over the actions she’d take as soon as she got over to that heavenly ass. Her carnal bounty was only a few feet in front of her, but the journey was as arduous to her in that fantasy-driven state as a hike up Mt. Everest. Eventually, though, she’d arrived to mount her mountain of a girlfriend.

As soon as Valentina was close enough to reach out and touch Chelsea’s skin, she collapsed onto the 10-foot amazoness’s pillowy ass. Chelsea had decided to put on a show, shaking her hips from side to side as she waited for Valentina to finally take initiative. The giantess jumped when contact was finally made. She hadn’t been expecting Valentina to be so vigorous. She couldn’t see Valentina from her position on the other end of the couch any longer, but she could feel the devious little imp prodding her balls with a big, twitching cock. She could also feel her bicycle shorts, tugged frantically down her hips. Valentina’s death-grip on the waist of those pants wouldn’t be loosened until they were jerked to Chelsea’s knees. Chelsea would have been able to tear right through them if Valentina was the one wearing the shining black, skin-tight workout gear; however, Valentina couldn’t rip the synthetic fibers. While she started by trying to tear a hole down the center with her teeth, opening up a slit to stick her cock into so that she could go to town on Chelsea’s oft-neglected box, Valentina gave up a few frustrating moments after realizing how much of a futile effort it was. All she left was a slightly damp spot on top of the already sweaty valley between Chelsea’s legs – nothing she could shove her penis through.

It quickly became apparent that Chelsea’s hips were too wide for Valentina to pull her shorts past. Tugging them down with a single hand wouldn’t do the trick…not at all. It took all of the willpower left in her, but Valentina pulled her other hand away from vigorously stroking herself off, using it to join in the effort of freeing Chelsea’s rear from its elastic cage. Valentina couldn’t pull her face out of the plump flesh of her girlfriend’s behind. She smothered herself in the head-sized cheeks. She bit playfully and deeply breathed in as much of Chelsea’s scent as she could, knowing and fantasizing that when the shorts were finally pulled away she would have an even more direct connection to her plush heaven. As the second, precum-covered hand joined in to pull, the shorts gradually slid their way further and further down towards Chelsea’s knees. Valentina’s feverous, smothering assault pleasure brought her down to Chelsea’s still-covered cunt. She ate her out through her clothes as shockwaves of jiggling flesh traveled over the surface of Chelsea’s rump, which was becoming more naked with every tug. Chelsea was enjoying herself, too. While she laid with her stomach flat against the couch, legs and neck dangling off the sides, she bit her lip to stifle her pleasured howls. She’d never had her ass treated like this, and she’d never been eaten out from over her shorts either. If this was what Valentina did when left to do her thing – to treat Chelsea the way she wanted to – then maybe this “small dom” business was something they should do a lot more often. Next time, Valentina would need to do a lot less convincing.

Finally, Valentina could feel the shorts start to come loose from the widest part of her girlfriend’s massively-endowed backside. Having been stretched out permanently by the indelicate, jerky grip of the horny futa, they slipped down the overhanging shelf of Chelsea’s ass and crumpled into a limp pile on her thighs. As soon as the barrier was removed between Valentina’s tongue and her girlfriend’s sweet honeypot, she ravenously lunged her nose and mouth in to lap up a mouthful of girl-goo. Valentina’s fingers flew back down to her lap, gripping her cock like the hands of an exotic dancer holding onto a pole, and she pushed her face even deeper into Chelsea’s nethers. Chelsea couldn’t hold back her voice any longer.

“ _F-fuck!_ ” She squeaked. “ _Sss-slow down…_ ” She laid her forehead against the floor, pressing her palms into her temples as she fought back the urge to kick her legs back. Chelsea could start to feel her control over her own body start to loosen. Valentina was making her squirm like a virginal schoolgirl, taken by her first love.

While her box trembled, her other set of tools started to quake. Chelsea’s scrotum filled with steaming, viscous nut as her neglected penis rushed to its full erection. Precum oozed out of her fist-sized hole. The growing puddle seeped over to Valentina, wetting the soles of her feet and alerting her to her girlfriend’s leaking problem. Valentina had the perfect answer to that.

“ _Ooouuuuughh!_ ” Chelsea wailed as Valentina’s foot dug into the squishy and pliable meat tube that was Chelsea’s cumvein.

Chelsea grit her teeth, breathing heavily as her pleasure centers fired on cylinders that she never even knew she had. The playfully rough press of Valentina’s heel, blocking the flow of precum like a kink in a garden hose, set the mini-giantess off. If she could muster up any vocalizations but pleasured moans at that moment, she would have been yelling “ _YES, YES, YES!_ ”

More of that. It was incredible. This new dom energy that was awakening in Valentina was proving a lot more fun for Chelsea than she’d thought possible. Her newfound comfort in laying back and letting Valentina do her thing brought out a second sexual awakening in her. Had she ever truly had sex at that point? How had she never known that this could feel so good? Was it just because it was happening with Valentina? Chelsea didn’t know the answers to any of those questions. She was just so completely, overwhelmingly shaken with felicity – a felicity that slowly but assuredly morphed into a deepening sexual gluttony.

Valentina could hear her partner slamming her fists against the floor. She could feel the apartment shaking. That was all the encouragement she needed. Chelsea didn’t need to scream in approval; her body language did a fine enough job of communicating just how much she liked being treated this way. Valentina could even feel the hyper-futa’s twitching approval through her toes. Chelsea was ready.

Bringing her face out of the steamy space between the amazoness’s thighs and lifting her second leg up to stand on the megalithic shaft underfoot, Valentina readied her cock to tickle places inside of Chelsea that she just couldn’t reach with a finger or a tongue.

“I wanna hear you beg for it,” Tina said, lording smugly over her shaking girlfriend’s back.

“ _Ooohhh…Please fuck me…_ ” Chelsea quickly gave in to the order to beg. Her pleas grew quicker and less articulate the longer she was kept waiting. “ _Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me! Fuckmefuckmefuckmeeee!”_

“I knew you’d be into this.”

Ready to swiftly dole out Chelsea’s reward for asking so nicely, Valentina shoved the whole of her foot-long, slender cock into the wet and tender pussy she’d parched her thirst with just moments earlier. Valentina was quite happy Chelsea complied so quickly, actually; she had gotten herself so worked up that she wasn’t sure if she’d even be able to hold off if Chelsea had offered any resistance to begging for cock. She probably would have started plowing her before any chance to argue against combative accusations of “cringy” bedroom talk.

The instance that hips smacked against ass, the girls let our synchronized coos. The tenseness in Chelsea’s muscles eased as her walls wrapped around the shaft of her throbbing lover. The lightheaded trance driving Valentina’s lustful motions intensified further, enhancing the sensation of every touch she made against Chelsea’s body. Tina felt that her cock was hugged perfectly by Chelsea’s cunt. It molded around her glans, her curves, and the protuberant thickness of her own leaking cumvein. She hardly wanted to pull out a single inch. For a short while, she just looked down and stared at things. Chelsea’s hips were shivering cutely, silently communicating to her partner that she was waiting for more – that she was teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Her enormous glutes were wide enough to eclipse Valentina’s frame, and then some. The bitsy dom could almost slot her entire waist into the cleavage of Chelsea’s shaking cheeks.

Everything felt so amazing already. Despite that, Valentina knew there were such greater pleasures ahead of her – ones that the both of them were ripe to enjoy. Her resolve to reach a level of ecstasy even greater than the one consuming her consciousness urged her to retract just a bit from Chelsea’s snatch. Valentina would start slow, testing the potential of this new license she’d gained to thrust freely into her girlfriend: a power she’d never been afforded before. As the base of her tumescence pulled out of Chelsea, it dripped their natural lubricants all over the pudgy underside of Chelsea’s backed-up cock. Valentina stared at her lover’s lips gripping her cock as she reared her hips back. They beckoned her to reinsert, trying but failing to keep the 14-inch futa sausage the giantess’s warm, twitchy embrace. Having lost her focus again, Valentina caught herself just before her flared glans popped free. Chelsea was bouncing up and down on the arm of the sofa now, protesting Valentina’s long and drawn out retreat. Her moaning mixed with whining.

Valentina wanted to thrust back inside, too. They both craved the same thing – just to be on different ends of it. As Valentina hit up against Chelsea’s behind again, the shockwave of their fleshy collision rolled out again over Chelsea’s ass. Valentina never got tired of looking at that. She wanted to see more. Nothing was hotter, she had just recently discovered, than the sight of clapping her monstrously large GF’s cheeks. She wasn’t even sure she’d be able to fuck her fast enough to get those mounds jiggling as hard as she desired, so Valentina decided to slap Chelsea’s haunches like a drum with one hand while using her other hand to grip onto her partner’s hip. To Valentina, it was all about taking in the sights. She thrust quickly, hammering Chelsea from behind while the pleading piece of ass squirmed on her stomach. Driven by her insatiable lust for more jiggling booty and the sensory heaven it squeezed over her entire rod, Valentina reared her hips back out and thrust in again. She doubled, tripled, and quadrupled down on the speed of her thrusting, giving her abs a workout unlike any that Chelsea had ever been able to talk her into. For a brief while, Valentina mused that she just might get as ripped as her girlfriend if this could be their everyday workout routine. The immediate, visual and carnal rewards of this “exercise” were unmatched…definitely a lot more fun than doing pushups.

What started off slow reached a frenetic pitch of wild hip-bucking. Valentina was getting short of breath, and she was starting to lose the footing of her place on Chelsea’s neglected cock. The thrusting futa could swear that, despite lurching in as deeply as her swinging hips could muster, it felt like the resistance of Chelsea’s ass was growing…that Valentina was being pushed away by the cushiony flesh of her lover’s pound-pillows. Paradoxically, Tina felt as though she was reaching deeper inside than before. She could feel the glans of her throbbing, close-to-bursting erection bottoming out in her girlfriend’s box. Valentina had never felt anything like that before. She was never big enough to reach her giant partner’s womb, even though her enormous shaft was long enough to reach up to her own throat. Her cock was growing, and so was Chelsea.

Even before being unloaded into the burgeoning weight of Chelsea’s expanding frame made their couch creak and bend. The additional weight of Valentina’s hyper-sized payload, which was growing big and messy enough to fill a bathtub, would surely pancake and rupture the couch’s cushions. As the giantess’s body grew more gigantic, so too did her floor-dragging member. Just like Valentina’s, through even more disproportionately, Chelsea’s package swelled with an entire foot of extra length, expanding with enough width to match. The veins on her cock’s surface flared as additional power poured into them. The diameter of her balls rapidly increased, booming with gallons upon gallons of additional volume. As fleshy surface Valentina balanced her feet on shook and bloated to an even more unbelievably enormous state, she lost her stance. Her damming heels slipped off of the forearm-wide cumvein they had been blocking for minutes. A deluge of precum ripped through Chelsea’s cock as soon as that pressure was relieved. Her urethra had never felt so deliciously distended – gaped by the sudden release of her long-denied dribbling. Valentina fell with the entire weight of her minuscule torso into Chelsea’s back. The sudden and arrhythmic jerk of her final, clumsy thrust sent the both of them off; as Valentina poured out the contents of her beefed-up balls into Chelsea, Chelsea’s pussy wringed her girlfriend’s cock for all that she could drink. Her penis came to orgasm at the same time, flinging ropes of such mass and with such speed across the apartment that they cracked drywall.

“ _Ooo-Oooouuuughhhhh!!!”_ Chelsea’s deep, guttural moans were the only sounds that could penetrate the deafening splash of cum so overwhelmingly powerful that shattered their wooden door. The wave took loose objects that had been sitting on the floor and carried them to a pile in the corner where a deep puddle of super-virile spunk began to accumulate.

Although the mess of Chelsea’s unrestricted orgasm was sure to put any other to shame, Valentina’s reproductive system was no slouch either. If the “ ** _FWSHHHHHOOOOWM_** ” of the apartment-flooding spunk-wave was a little quieter, their neighbors might still have been able to hear the belly-glorping power of Valentina’s orgasm. Her entire body shook against Chelsea’s as the five-foot futa’s melon-sized tests let all of its highly-compressed, sweltering, thick cream out into her lover’s womb. Before her orgasm came to an end, Valentina started to feel an afterglow creeping its way through her body. The climax of the first-half of her minute-long, continuous penile release of seminal fluid intermingled with a second, concurrent orgasm as the running bliss of cumming with the energy of her entire body flooded her brain in pleasure signals. The afterglow’s clarity only strengthened the sensation of her urethra widening to squirt out her goo, bringing on a third orgasm to run simultaneously with the first and the second. As her brain fried and her muscles gave out from the stupendous overload of physical and emotional stimulus, Valentina’s arms and legs fell limp like wet noodles. Her orgasms came to an end, and she clumsily fell back into the inches-deep puddle of Chelsea’s load that swamped their entire apartment. She looked over at the still-engorged surface of her girlfriend’s leveled-up shaft, grinning as she slipped into a quick nap that she hoped would restore her energy. Maybe after that, Valentina thought, they’d be able to go at it again.

It took a while for Chelsea to realize that Valentina had slipped out of her cunt. The thickness and viscosity of the jism stream oozing out of her gaped cunt was difficult to distinguish from Valentina’s dick at first. Chelsea gasped for air, having been reduced to a sweating mess of soreness and lust by the movements of her precious, precious friend. Now that she had a moment’s rest from being thrust into by Valentina’s fattened fuck-stick, Chelsea could slowly lift herself from her prone position on the couch: now floor-bound after its legs had snapped under the combined weight of the two girls and one inflated womb, cum-pregnant with trillions of lively swimmers. Even after Chelsea got up on her own two feet, able then to look around and take in the reality of their life-changing sexual encounter, she was still shaking off a grogginess that fogged up her head.

“ _Guh…_ Jeez, Tina. What the fuck did we _do_?” Chelsea got no response from her sleepy sex-friend. “I’m gonna take a shower, and I’ll be back to help clean this up after. I…I think we might need to talk some more about this when we’re done…”

Chelsea turned to the bathroom, her face red as a beat. Her newly enlarged dick was still half-erect, dragging across the floor. Her balls, even after that ungodly release, still looked and felt fuller than they did when she was working out. While Valentina fantasized in her sleep of doing that same thing again, taking on more and more dominant responsibilities in bed, Chelsea daydreamed about letting her. As she struggled to get her slightly larger body through the door to the bedroom, flustered slightly by her new and more difficult-to-manage size, Chelsea’s stiffness drooled out even more post-sex pre. Maybe rubbing one out in the shower would help calm her back down?

Even hours after the couple’s sofa-flattening exploration into sexual role-reversal, Chelsea never was able to fully “calm down.” She was unsuccessful in her efforts to dampen the lust that first started clouding her mind as she got fucked from behind. In that shower, she had slathered her cock up with bottles full of oil and moisturizer. She palmed off time and time again. Even when her erection fully subsided, Chelsea felt compelled to rub and squeeze her limp cock until she came even more. It was only after the showerhead stopped spitting out warm water that she got out, still terribly unsatisfied. She sighed, meekly stepping out of the cum-clogged tub of their shower, covered up with a towel just a size too small to wrap around her torso, and stared at herself in the mirror. It was hard to see her image reflected back in that silvered, mist-covered glass. The entire bathroom was packed with steam, and the blowback of her splooge hitting the shower walls left every surface speckled in creamy dollops of her genetic material. Chelsea had to crouch down even lower than usual to see her own face reflected back at her. She was definitely bigger. She was taller, thicker, and far more productive than before. Worse than anything, she could already tell that she had become insatiable. The embiggened giantess stared at her heavier breasts, wider hips, and the inflated balls and fuckmeat that were rapidly starting to stiffen back up from the only half-enjoyable experience of jerking off in the bathroom.

“ _F-fuck…”_ She shoved the swelling shaft of her cock back down to the ground, the way one pushes away an overly friendly dog that has jumped up to their chest. “ _Stay down!_ ”

No matter how much Chelsea tried, or how intensely or frequently she rubbed one out in that bathroom, some loud and powerful force that had awoken inside of her called for more. That force beat like a drum in both her brain and in the expansive flesh of her pulsating sex. Chelsea tried as best as she could to suppress that force for now – to shove it away into the back of her consciousness. The mouth of her glans clamped shut as she attempted to stifle the flow of yet more precum that she could feel pounding in her balls and up the path of her cumvein. She repeated a mantra to herself, exercising the same restraint and force of will that she relied on as a body-builder to push her muscles to their limits and endure the punishments of a challenging workout: “Hold it in, Chelsea…Hold it in…”


	2. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea's wonderful sexual encounter has left her more horny and sex-obsessed than ever before, which Valentina exploits to get her girlfriend as ravenous as possible. Once Valentina offers to dom Chelsea again, the broken giantess won't be able to resist.

After Chelsea’s “awakening,” she continued to fight against the voices inside her heads – the ones pushing for her to let herself go. She wanted desperately to lock herself in her room and palm off until her unyielding lust subsided, but the futile hour in the bathroom spent trying and failing to calm the storm raging in her groin made it clear to Chelsea that such an effort would probably be a disappointing, frustrating waste. She and Valentina had cleaned up their apartment together, but neither of them said a word about what had transpired to create that mess of pooled jizz. Both of them stayed silent for their own reasons. Chelsea was fighting an internal battle against herself, breathing heavily and exerting herself more than ever just to suppress her insatiable lust. She wanted Valentina to fuck her again – to whisper orders into her ear from behind and to treat her like a servant for Valentina’s pleasure. Her big, person-sized futa cock twitched and throbbed as she imagined those things. The athlete’s command that Chelsea had over her body was just barely enough to keep an erection at bay. She squeezed all of the muscles in her pelvic floor, tightening the pathway of blood to her cock to keep the spongy, expansive tissue soft.

Valentina looked on at Chelsea’s effort, studying her girlfriend’s panting, her disheveled look, and her glazed-over eyes. In Valentina’s mind, Chelsea was already the perfect sub. The story-tall amazoness was, whether she realized it yet or not, already putty in her impish partner’s hands. Valentina looked on and saw a perfect maid that dared not cum without her mistress’s orders. Just the thought of Chelsea turning to sexual subservience so quickly was like candy to Tina’s imagination.

“ _C’mon_ ,” she thought, “ _how long is she gonna be able to keep this act up? I_ know _she wants some more…_ ”

For nearly two days, Valentina gleefully continued to make observations. She and Chelsea went about their days as normal as possible. Valentina went to work the day after their cleanup, but Chelsea called in sick. She told her work that she wasn’t feeling well: that her head ached and that there was a soreness spreading throughout her entire body. All of that was true. Chelsea agonized in silence over her body’s craving for sex, but her pride as a fallen dom kept her from asking Valentina outright for some action. Secretly, she wished Valentina would be the one to initiate – to sneak up from behind and pull her pants down again, order her around, and recreate yesterday’s otherworldly parade of brand-new carnal and psychological pleasures.

Instead of obliging to the signal that Chelsea was so loudly projecting, Valentina went with the decision to pretend that nothing new or exciting had happened that day. She shoved the idea of sex out of her mind, electing instead to collect memories and images of Chelsea’s cute struggling into her mental spank-bank. Valentina took care of her own urges by secretly masturbating in her work bathroom and other places out of Chelsea’s sight, exciting herself with thoughts of how backed her significant other must be getting.

Not long after the first 24 hours since Valentina’s awakening as a gleeful dominant, even she was having trouble holding her urges back. Masturbation was enough to quell the voices screaming for pleasure in her own mind, but only for a short period of time. Just like Chelsea, Valentina’s body felt supernaturally attracted to her mate’s. She couldn’t hold off their next encounter any longer. Now that Valentina was pining for release, both of them could finally let their inhibitions go.

Sneaking up behind Chelsea as she lay in anguish on their bed, naked because none of her old tops fit her body anymore and her swollen nuts were too large to be contained by even her most stretchy shorts, Valentina playfully cooed an innocent greeting.

“Heeeeeeeey – how you feelin’ babe? You… _thirsty?_ ”

Chelsea turned her head to the direction of her girlfriend’s voice. Strands of her hair clung to the silk pillowcase from all of the tossing and turning she’d been doing. Sleep had proven to be a poor method of trying to calm her body. The burning passion and radiative heat emanating from her skin kept her awake. Still half-immersed in a daydream about being used like Valentina’s onahole, Chelsea could only muster up a weak grunt in reply.

“ _H-huunh?_ ”

What she saw when Valentina came into view reinvigorated her defeated spirit. Chelsea’s pupils dilated. A jolt of electricity surged through her body, weakening her deteriorating focus on keeping her penis flaccid. The sudden impulse of stimulus from Chelsea’s brain made all of her limbs jerk sharply towards the edge of the mattress. Valentina was standing over her at the side of the bedframe, her flagging cock dribbling precum inches away from Chelsea’s mouth. Immediately in response, Chelsea’s mouth began to water. She _was_ thirsty. The bountiful tap of her futa lover’s gloriously grown, half-yard pipe was just what Chelsea had been fighting off fantasies about. Chelsea shook as she waited for the order that was obviously coming.

“Drink up,” Valentina demanded. She wanted to keep the game going for longer, but she was practically at her wits end too. She watched Chelsea’s sleeping beast wake, quickly swelling to the size and mass of a steel beam. Tina’s python ached and its eggs groaned from their incredible mass. She was full of desire that needed to be unloaded onto a living target, and overflowing with spunk that needed draining into a warm hole. Her hands wouldn’t do any longer.

Chelsea couldn’t help herself but to jump forward to her girlfriend’s dick, swiping the lass’s waist up in her arms to pull the fountain of pre in closer. As she slid the pudgy head of Tina’s glans past her lips, Chelsea’s oppressive soreness and headache disappeared like a cube of sugar dissolving into a pot of boiling water. Her girlfriend’s seed had never tasted so sweet. The cyclopean size of Chelsea’s body made deep-throating her lover a trivial task. The contractions of her neck wringed Tina out directly into her stomach.

“ _Ooooooouuughhh_ …” Valentina moaned. The aggressiveness of her fuck-pet’s service was unexpected, but entirely welcome. “ _Fuck, b-babe…You’re sucking me like a straw.”_ She could feel her cumvein emptying out, left bare and cavernous by Chelsea’s ravenous inhalation of pre. _“I can – haa-h! – f-eel it coming…Fuck! Drink it aaaaaall up…I’m gonna…”_

Things were progressing quickly. Valentina was too far gone down the trail of pleasure to hold back her orgasm. Her self-control was failing her. She could feel the cum welling up from her booming sack already. Even if she pulled out of Chelsea’s throat, that wouldn’t stop the streaming ropes of cum from forcing their way up through her cock. The only two options Valentina had were to spread her seed on Chelsea’s face, or to pump it down into her stomach. Chelsea was doing all she could to give her own say – the slurping and licking she did all along Valentina’s length told Valentina that she wanted nothing more than to paint her entire throat in a thick coating of cock cream.

Chelsea could feel her partner start to seize up. Valentina hugged Chelsea’s head so that it could act as a sturdy anchor as her frame shook and shivered from its gut-filling release. As the first globs of white oozed out of Valentina’s tool, she could feel the world melt around her as every faculty of her brain was drowned in euphoric bliss. Her wailing “OooooOOOOoouuuhhggg!” could be heard by passers-by on the city streets below their bedroom. Near instantaneously, her enormous girlfriend’s athletic midriff bloated like the pudgy stomach of a couch potato. This was, for the second time with Chelsea in a row, the strongest orgasm Valentina had ever experienced. As Chelsea continued to hold Valentina to her face, drinking in gulps as hefty as the spurting dom’s reservoirs would allow, Valentina could feel her dangling legs start to press up against the bloating belly of her lover. She wanted to cum more. She wanted to cum enough to feel Chelsea’s gut envelop the entire bed, then the entire room. Unfortunately for Valenina, _she_ wasn’t virile enough to live out that power fantasy – not even after her new growth and apparent sexual reawakening.

“Oooo-ooh…I-I think…” Each of Valentina’s words came out flanked by exhausted panting. “F-Fh…I’m done…”

The cream eventually stopped, but Valentina continued to convulse in orgasm. Valentina’s cock wasn’t quite ready to give up, despite her emptied sack. She felt relieved to have feeling trickle back into her extremities, basking in the afterglow and expelling all of the tension that had balled up in her core from her two-day’s long abstinence, but her shaft still twitched in Chelsea’s mouth. Her urethra stayed agape, retaining the form it held during her cumflating ejaculation. If she had any cum left to give Chelsea, it would have been shooting out with just as much force as before. Instead, Valentina’s contracting muscles only had warm air to softly push around.

Chelsea’s throat felt vacuous in the absence of her babe’s cum-stream. She felt empty – despite her very, very full stomach. Cock-drunk off of Valentina’s brand and growing similarly belligerent, Chelsea reluctantly pulled her back so she could enjoy swishing the last precious globs between her cheeks and gums. Some of Chelsea’s atrophied dominant tendencies flared back up in the corners of her psyche. The sweet flavor of cum was slowly being washed away by her own saliva. She wanted more. She had half a mind to shove Valentina’s shaft back inside and give it a good massaging until it blew another load. Thinking that and actually doing it, however, were two different things. Despite those frustrations growing inside of her, Chelsea’s newly emerged submissive side – the side that wanted to be used by Valentina on Valentina’s terms – was stronger. The angel and demon fighting in Chelsea, both advocating for more cum but urging her to get it on different terms, reached a compromise: Maybe if she asked – nay – _begged_ for more, Tina would benevolently comply. Maybe a cute, pleading voice would get her factories up and running again, ready to ship out another truckload of gluey ball-batter down into the still-hungry pit of her distended gut.

“ _Uh-uhmmmmm_ …” She hummed nervously, tummy almost as full of butterflies as cream. “Babe, can you, _maaaaaaaybe_ …”

Valentina cut her off, jumping to action before the thought could be finished.

“Yeah, of course babe.”

Without a second thought of her own, Valentina reached out over to the enormous, five-foot and throbbing erection of her pacified giantess and yanked it up to her open mouth.

“ _T-that’s n-AaaaaAAahhh!”_ Chelsea’s voice cracked.

Her eyes opened up as wide as saucers as she felt her girlfriend’s tiny lips wrap around the engorged glans of her monstrous pipe. Valentina had clearly misinterpreted what she was saying. Chelsea had tried to pull herself together, if only so that she could ask to be sent to back into another orgasm-induced stupor. Valentina was still in her sexed-up trance. Knowing that her balls were spent, she had grabbed instinctively at Chelsea’s cock. Being dominant isn’t all about being the one to get their dick wet; rather, it’s about taking charge while your partner enjoys the ride. Valentina started sucking because she _wanted_ to suck. It was for precisely that reason that she heard what she wanted to hear out of Chelsea’s half-formed proposal. Despite her misunderstood plea, there were no complaints out of Chelsea once she realized what Valentina was doing. Far be it from her to “correct” Valentina’s course of action. She felt powerless to speak, and wantless to yank her sensitive, aching cock away. Even on the receiving end of this oral pleasure, Chelsea found herself breathlessly taken by the force of her breeder’s will.

“ _Mmmmnnfffh…_ ” Valentina mumbled with cheeks full of cock-flesh. Brow furled in a look of focused frustration, she pulled her head back from her pulsating meal so that she could speak and be understood. “Fuck, babe. Did your dick grow _again?_ I can’t even fit it in my mouth anymore…” She cursed the limits of her petite jaw, unable to distend enough to provide clearance to Chelsea’s burgeoning girth.

A few days ago, and with a little bit of elbow grease from Chelsea herself, Valentina could pop her mouth around that absolute tree-trunk of a cock. As breathtakingly beautiful as it was that Chelsea’s erection had grown feet longer and inches wider since the couple’s role-swap, it also meant that Valentina could no longer service her favorite tool. She puzzled over the barely five-foot thing in front of her. If it could point straight up as Valentina’s own rod could, she wouldn’t even be able to reach the tip without standing on the tips of her toes. It was only because Chelsea’s massive shaft was weighed down by its own incredible mass, drooping at perpetual half-mast because of gravity’s influence, that Valentina could even drink from the sweet, clear nectar dripping from its urethra.

Even though she couldn’t wrap her lips entirely around its tire-sized girth, the taste of her lover’s precum urged Valentina to try harder and harder at achieving what she knew was impossible. A girl as tiny as herself would never be able to get a cock that monstrous down her throat. Closing her eyes, she pictured her neck distending out to cartoonish proportions, taking in her giant girlfriend’s similarly giant cock and making her scream and studder. But alas – that was only possible in her sex-stained daydream. In the real world, Valentina resigned herself to lapping up her partner’s oozing cock-snot, smearing what couldn’t flow down her neck over her cheeks and nose. The longer she stayed with her face up against Chelsea’s glans, the more delusional Valentina’s thoughts became. Jilling off furiously, knuckle deep into her quivering cunt while the head of her own cock poked into Chelsea’s chest-sized balls, Valentina pushed her face deeper into the squishy, warm flesh of her lover’s crown. Once every feature of her countenance had been coated in pre, it started to roll down her neck and onto her chest. Chelsea’s seminal fluid dripped down Valentina’s nostrils as well, imprinting the scent of her submissive even deeper into her senses, ensuring that Valentina would stay under the effects of her lover’s pheromones for days to come. No matter how in-control and aggressive Valentina acted in bed, her jism would never be able to overpower the dominating musk and volume of Chelsea’s excessively flowing, decadent cum.

“I…I can’t get enough…” Valentina panted as she brought her head back up for air. Despite practically drowning herself in Chelsea’s virility, she wanted to do something more than just mashing herself into her girlfriend’s enormous spunk-cannon. She could start to sense a shift in the taste of Chelsea’s limitless fountain of pre. The giantess would cum soon, and Valentina could sense it. Both of their balls expanded up against the other’s. Valentina felt ready to get back to thrusting her hips again, but the delicious promise of a hearty protein shake had already washed over her tastebuds. Valentina wouldn’t dare pass up her chance to drink directly from the source. She was overwhelmed with the need to taste Chelsea’s seed – a need that surpassed even the lonely, throbbing achiness of her comparatively puny prick. Valentina’s hunger for cum extended down to her lower lips, too. Her hands were occupied entirely in service to quieting the throbbing needs of her pussy.

Driven by the insatiable desire for her stomach to be loaded taut with sperm, Valentina dove straight into the puffy mouth of Chelsea’s bountiful cock-head. She spread Chelsea’s urethra open and stuffed her tongue as deeply inside as she could. Valentina ate out her girlfriend’s cock like she would her cunt, lashing the inner cavity with her tastebuds. Every swipe scraped the sticky precum off of Chelsea’s walls, washing it off nearly as fast as her balls could replenish it. Seeking out more of that sweet cock nectar, Valentina pushed her tongue deeper inside. Her lips pushed past Chelsea’s, parting her urethra to accommodate more and more of her girlfriend’s head until Valentina’s entire face was buried a few shallow inches deep in the basketball-sized column of Chelsea’s loosening cumvein.

Valentina mopped up more and more precum, falling deeper into her feverish, sex-drunk state the more she swallowed. She could feel her belly starting to bulge, just from the bounty of goo she licked clean, even before Chelsea finally let loose. The giantess could hardly even articulate her arms. She felt overloaded with pleasure, having her cock penetrated like that. Her girlfriend was hardly very deep, considering the car-crushing enormity of Chelsea’s erection. Even that modest tongue-and-mouth poking was enough to overload her with sensation. Not sure if she should push Valentina’s head in deeper or pull it away, yet too overwhelmed to do either, Chelsea’s muscles seized as the floodgates at the base of her cock burst open. Her invitingly pliable cumvein swelled open from root to tip as another viscous load ripped its way up to Valentina’s gluttonous maw.

The force and volume of cum flooding out of Chelsea’s cock was comparable to a burst pipe, spraying everywhere and without end in sight. It was more than powerful enough to dislodge Valentina’s head from Chelsea’s glans. The little lass’s throat was stuffed full of cum. When there wasn’t any more space that cum could fill, she was pushed away by the force of the hot and heavy ropes of white stringing out of Chelsea’s fountain head. Valentina was knocked on her back, left staring up from the mattress at Chelsea’s room-painting orgasm and wishing she could still be drinking directly from its stream. Plenty of fat, foot-wide globs rained down from the ceiling that she could lap up, but those sorts of leftovers wouldn’t scratch the same itch. Valentina knew it. Still, she enjoyed the show from her place laying face-up in a pool of syrupy clear goodness, staining whiter and whiter as Chelsea’s orgasm went on. Valentina scooped up as much of it as she could and used it to masturbate furiously, rubbing at her g-spot with her girlfriend’s seminal fluid as lube. She watched Chelsea’s cock grow larger and larger, just as it did the other day, using that beautiful imagery as masturbatory theatre to fuel orgasm after orgasm.

The fit amazoness’s balls expanded too, paradoxically growing fuller and fuller as they continued to empty into their bedroom. The cum, without anywhere to drain and trapped in a comparatively smaller room this time, rose up as a sea of white that swallowed up their shoes, their nightstands, their dirty clothes, and threatened to waterlog the entire bed. The floor underneath creaked under the incredible weight of Chelsea’s dense, heavy cream. Soon, the ceiling came to join the floor under incredible stress as the size of Chelsea’s burgeoning cock finally peaked. Her glans, now on the scale of a wine barrel, bent the supports that kept the roof above them sturdy. Her shaft throbbed with more life and vigor than ever before, thick as a fridge, and as tall as two of them. Not to be outdone by her sex, the rest of her body also grew in size; though, just like last time, the growth spurt her body experienced wasn’t nearly as impressive as the comparative growth in her loins. All told, she probably stood about two heads taller once her orgasm finally came to an end, but that wasn’t anywhere near her biggest problem. She could crouch a few extra feet to get through doorframes, but the extreme width of her self-inflating testes would probably get caught in some garage doors.

Chelsea collapsed against the headboard, every muscle in her body aching from the otherworldly release that she had just experienced. Her pole was still in the process of deflating, dribbling out the last of its shot while shrinking back from the ceiling. Even though Chelsea’s erection was starting to wane, the flaccid form was still at least twice as big as it ever had been in the past. Her tool was changing – it had only happened twice now, but that was enough to establish a pattern. Both times that she had orgasmed with Valentina since that little imp took control, Chelsea’s testes had grown fatter and her schlong had turned thicker, longer, and more deliciously powerful. There was a deep, crater-like dent in the ceiling where the head of her cock had pounded up against. She looked around at the destruction wrought by her monstrous cock, and at the wonderful time that her partner seemed to have had looking at it.

Valentina still had her fingers lodged deep into her own cunt, gently fingering her walls as she relished the aftermath of multiple orgasms. Her cock was flaccid again, completely spent from simultaneous climaxes with her female parts. Of all the cum soaking into the walls of their apartment, less than one percent of it was Valentina’s. Of the sum sperm cells wriggling in their white, bedside ocean, Valentina’s swimmers were further outnumbered hundreds of trillions to one. Slowly, on her back, Valentina inched her way over to where Chelsea was recovering. Valentina kept her eyes trained on her lover’s face, observing intently at how Chelsea stared blankly at the flooded bedroom. The expression on her face belied all of her past sexual experience. Valentina had many fond memories of Chelsea gripping her like an sec toy and fucking her senseless. She remembered waking up, smothered by ball-flesh as Chelsea teased her as her for being “better as a seat than a dildo.” Chelsea’s smugness and domineering style seemed to have been wiped away. At that moment, she looked like she’d just cum for the first time in her life. Like she didn’t even know what happened to her.

“Looks like you enjoyed yourself, babe.” Valentina chuckled, snuggling up to Chelsea’s arm. As she did, she silently marveled at just how much she’d grown. Valentina was so preoccupied with the genital expansion going on that she hardly realized the rest of Chelsea had bulked up slightly as well. She’d always been massive, but now her arms were almost the length of Valentina’s entire body – tip-to-toe.

“I – I, um…” It was a struggle for Chelsea to even form the words. “That was…wow…”

“Shhhhh…” Valentina strained to reach her index finger all the way up to Chelsea’s soft lips. “It’s okay – I know. I felt it too.”

For a while, the two of them stayed cuddled up together on the mattress. Valentina splashed her hand around in the cum lake by her bedside. Chelsea silently inspected her morphing body. Gains like that were entirely unlike the kind she chased as a fitness junkie. The world around her had always felt small, but things now felt absolutely tiny. She could practically throw her girlfriend over her shoulder the way one would carry a dish towel. Chelsea’s feet hanged off the bed, even though it was made custom just to accommodate her incredible height. Looking at the ceiling above her, she had little faith she could stand up straight in her own home anymore.

Yet, despite the way that a slight growth in height made her feel, those worries were absolutely nothing in the face of the burgeoning expansion of her futanari fun-bits. Even to Chelsea herself, who had spent a lifetime growing accustomed to a hyper-proportioned cock and super-productive cum tanks, what she was able to do to the bedroom just then felt like pure fantasy. That kind of stuff was only possible in dreams, Chelsea thought, but no matter how long she held her eyes closed she always awoke to the same spunk-stained reality. Her sack was already filling back up, laying heavily on the bed like a pair of wrecking balls. The refractory period from her last ejaculation was beginning to wane, too. Another wave of rumbling started to build and resonate within her loins, stirring Valentina from her rest. Tina’s cock started to stiffen as well, joining her girlfriend in solidarity but at the same time standing a hundred times outclassed in size and potency. That gap in size, Valentina hoped, would only continue to grow. From that hope, a devilish scheme started coming together in her head…A scheme to widen that already cavernous divide into a world-splitting one.

“How about we…go for a change of scenery?” Valentina proposed.


	3. Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea's cock won't stop growing, and Valentina is loving every inch of it...physically, too!

“Are we _really_ doing this, Tina?” Chelsea whispered from where she was standing. Now that she was on her feet, her vision laid almost a story above her girlfriend’s head.

“Yes, _you_ are really doing this. _I’m_ the one in control, and _you’re_ stepping out here!” There was a fair amount of force behind Valentina’s voice. She was really taking to her role as a dom just as whole-heartedly as Chelsea. Even though her girlfriend could probably smother her into submission with just a fraction of the cock-flesh pounding between her legs, Valentina ordered Chelsea around like a dog trainer commands her prize-winning pups. “Come on – we’re not having sex again until you get your fat ass out of that alley!”

The both of them had waded their way out of their apartment, leaving the cummy swamp to ruin everything in their apartment. Chelsea was in no state of mind to exercise her better judgement and clean up her spunk before leaving. She was still in such a dazed post-orgasm state that she couldn’t care to think of the damage that a cum-flood could do to the interior of an apartment. Valentina shoved her out the door before they could even think about it. That deviant little imp was dead-set on escalating things further. Valentina wanted to watch her partner cum even more. For Chelsea to grow even more while she did it. To relish the strange gift of growth that being dominated seemed to afford her. The apartment was at the absolute bottom of Valentina’s list of needs or worries.

On their way out, Valentina had grabbed an oversized jacket to throw on. It was so long on her that the bottom hung over her groin like the skirt of a sundress. Her swinging, potent nuts were the only indecent parts of her that the jacket wasn’t long enough to cover up. The throbbing erection that she’d worked back up was just barely concealed below the neck hole of the top she’d shuffled into. Chelsea, on the other hand, had no fitting clothes to cover up with on her way out. None of her old clothes would fit her anymore. Instead, she had to stumble down the hallway and the staircase slouched over, bumping her head and shoulders against the walls, chipping off bits from doorframes from squeezing her enormous sex through, all while her entire body was exposed to any neighbor lucky enough to have their door open. Together, the mischievous pair of sex-fiends hurried to the building’s back exit. Now that they were outside, warm midday sun beating down on them and their exposed skin, Valentina just had to force Chelsea out from the alleyway and into the busy public street. A crowd was already beginning to assemble, a few noticing the hefty orbs dangling from underneath Valentina’s oversized hoodie. The streetwalkers could hear the indecent futa barking demands at an alley, but none of them could see who or what within the allay was being commanded – not until she finally stepped out.

Egged on by the weighty influence of Valentina’s words, Chelsea finally walked forward into public view. Valentina licked her lips, taking in her lover’s enormous and curvaceous body in the full illumination of the daytime sun. Every rock-solid muscle and squeezable fleshy bit of Chelsea’s body looked even better in this light. Her thick thighs looked strong enough to flatten the streetlight next to her into sheet metal, and her endlessly productive balls filled out a van-sized footprint in front of her. They were full of spunk, only having grown bigger and denser since the afterglow of her room-filling orgasm had ended. The taut surface of her sack gave off the impression that she might burst if her glans was plugged for even a second. But still, she grew. Chelsea held the shaft of her cock close to her chest, burying it between her ample breasts with a hug while her glans towered a few feet above the reach of her hands. The girlish way she held her massive tool close, like a scared schoolgirl gripping her trusty teddy bear, was unbecoming of a fitness goddess her size. Valentina had the giantess wrapped around her pinky, ready and willing to follow whatever orders Valentina had to give. Chelsea had, in that moment, completely given herself away to the sexual whims of her partner. The events of today and two days back taught her that sex was just so, so much better with Valentina in charge. It was as if Chelsea had never cum before then, and now she’d mentally prepared herself to do practically anything Valentina said…to let the motions of “fun” take her, not to fight too much against them.

“Get on your knees, Chelsea! Lower your dick so I can see just how fucking huge and gaping your cumvein has gotten!” Valentina projected her deviant bedroom talk so that the whole block could hear. Not a word of her order was stuttered. If there had still been unturned heads on that street, there weren’t any more left after that.

All eyes were on Chelsea – over 12 ft. tall and attracting more attention than a celebrity. She knelt down like she was told, releasing the grip she had on her shaft and using her herculean strength to push its multi-ton mass down to the ground. She could feel a tension in the root of her cock when she finally got its underside laid flat against the grey city concrete. Her powerful erection fought to pull itself back up, to spring back to its position pointed straight at the blue skies above. While gravity would have been a great help to Chelsea just minutes ago, the supernatural intensity of her excited erection fought to keep it from sagging under its own weight. Only Chelsea’s strength could keep it down. A tingling heat crept up from the lightly strained base of her erection, filling it entirely with a euphoric bliss that intensified every sensation incident on its surface. The breezing wind against her naked skin felt ten times as good with her cock pressed down to the ground like that. Clear goop continued to ooze out of the tip, distending her hole so that Valentina could look on at the cavernous door into Chelsea’s elephantine dick. Both of them bit their lip – Chelsea as she held back the all-consuming desire to cum again, and Valentina as she imagined how she’d fulfil that desire of Chelsea’s.

“Fuck…That hole looks so good.” Valentina shuddered, so wound up that she could hardly hold onto her breath. Her own cock twitched and throbbed, reacting to the plump and fleshy cavity in front of her. Valentina could swear there was some sort of magnetic force pulling her own shaft closer towards Chelsea’s. As Valentina undid the zipper of her only item of clothing, tossing the precum-soaked jacket to the floor, her arm-length rod flopped forward. Slightly limp under its own weight, it pointed down straight at her girlfriend’s swollen, distended urethra.

It was so wide now that it almost looked fuckable. Valentina had only ever seen that kind of thing in fetish drawings before: cock-fucking. She wasn’t entirely sure if Chelsea had even conceived of urethral penetration as a way of having sex. It was, after all, a niche fetish even among Valentina’s circle of deviancy. Valentina never brought it up in the bedroom. Part of the reason was that she’d never thought it was possible to comfortably fit her shaft inside of her partner’s. Hell – neither one of them had ever seen a hunk of thrusting-meat even remotely thick and gaped enough to make that fantasy even close to a reality. Chelsea was as big as they got…

But now she was even bigger. What’s more, they had sort of gotten close in the bedroom less than an hour ago. Valentina had the majority of her face buried in Chelsea’s urethra, and she seemed to have enjoyed it a lot.

Tiny leftovers of Valentina’s rational mind yapped in the corner of her clouded thought process, telling her that full-on cock-fucking was probably a step too far. Despite the insistence of those voices, the pull towards living out that seemingly impossible, far-fetched sexual fantasy was too strong. Gradually, the only thought echoing in Valentina’s mind became:

“Stick it in her cock...”

“It must feel so good and warm…tight, but slippery…”

“Make her gape even wider…”

While the voices in Valentina’s head pushed her to sex-crazed lunacy, Chelsea was none the wiser. She simply sat there, breathing heavily, balls aching, and waiting at rapt attention for her next order. Her head started pounding in her skull, but the pain there was only a fraction of the half-pleasured pangs brought on by the agonizing fullness of her testes. The cum building up in her sack multiplied second by second, testing Chelsea’s focus and willpower beyond mortal limits. Chelsea shut her eyes tightly, holding her beath as her control started to fade. She just wanted to cum. She didn’t care how Valentina made her do it – she just wanted to cum.

Like a fox pouncing on its prey, Valentina dove forward with her hips extended forward and her cock held at a perfect angle for entry. She had reached the limits of her control, too. She needed to taste the inside of Chelsea’s cock – differently than the way she had a few minutes before. By letting gravity take over for her, she removed her ability to take back her decision. She couldn’t cowardly step away from this. Acting without giving an order, or without preparing Chelsea first, Valentina fell directly into the sloppy, cock-hugging embrace of her partner’s hyperized meat-pole. A messy explosion of pre erupted from Chelsea’s cock as Valentina’s suddenly displaced the gelatinous pipe of seminal fluid in its path. As the distance between the inner walls of Chelsea’s enormous, throbbing trunk and Tina’s burning stick closed up, ribbons of spunk-syrup splattered against the pavement, parked cars, and nearby watchers. Chelsea could feel the shifting of fluid in the cavity of her erection, but it wasn’t until her lover’s lap smacked against her fat, puffed glans that the pleasure turned overwhelming. Joined tip-to-hip, both of their dicks fit perfectly together. Like puzzle pieces, Valentina’s rock-hard pecker pushed snugly against a cylinder of Chelsea’s cockmeat. The giantess’s gaping cock only barely needed to widen to accommodate her lover’s entry inside, but just those few millimeters of flex were bounds beyond the help that Chelsea needed to finally cum. Her shaft felt as wide open as an oil pipeline, ready to be flushed with a payload of cum - her rumbling balls getting tapped for all they’re worth by Valentina’s forceful probe.

Valentina came immediately. Her eyes rolled back in her head, tongue lolling out of her mouth in an unseemly display of hedonistic self-indulgence. The orgasm that rocked her body seemed to spread throughout every nerve on her schlong, stripping all sense of control away from Valentina as her roiling balls flooded out semen. Just as Chelsea had orgasmed more in the bedroom than ever before in her entire life, the orgasmic release washing over Valentina was unlike any she’d ever experienced. More cum than she ever thought herself capable of producing kept bursting forth from her open cumvein, but not to any place where she or Chelsea could look on an appreciate it. Instead, every string and dollop of thick, creamy baby-batter spilling out of Valentina’s cock flowed straight into her girlfriend’s steel-crushing balls. Chelsea’s cum-tanks were already drowning in their own product, but the deluge of Tina’s seed compounded the density of the amazoness’s planetary orbs two-fold.

“ _Oooooohhhughh…!_ ” Valentina moaned. Her guttural and obscene utterances rang in her lovers’ ear. “ _F-fuuuuuuhck! Your cock feels so good! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO fucking good! I’m cumming! I’m cumming-I’m cumming-I’m cumming-I’m cumming! I don’t think I’ll ever be able to use your pussy ever again!”_

Chelsea, paralyzed by sensation, could not respond. Her body swayed and jiggled with the movements of Valentina’s hips as their impact shook across the abundant, fleshy surface of her overgrown body.

“ _Babe, cum with me…”_ Valentina beckoned. “ _You can cum too – it’s okay. I’m-hrk…C-cumming again! W-why aren’t you cumming too? Your balls are so f-fuuuuuuuuuuhlll!”_

Lost in a second orgasm that blended seamlessly into the first, even more cum poured out from Valentina’s spurting tool. The only indication of such an outpouring was the further ballooning of Chelsea’s gigaton sack. The flesh-bound mounds of mixed cum inflated beyond the size of swimming pools, cracking the floor beneath their feet. The incredible rate of their growth forced observers back and lifted Chelsea’s tree-trunk dick up off of the ground in the rising, taut balloon of her two stuffed futa balls. Valentina, gripping onto Chelsea’s cock with every ounce of strength her arms and legs could provide, was lifted up off the ground with it.

“ _Cum with me, babe – C-cum whithhh meeeeeee…”_

Chelsea wanted to cum, but the thickness of the cum clogging up her urethra was too much to handle. Her orgasm muscles were flexing in all the right ways, but relief never came. So backed up from orgasm denial by her partner’s own ultra-thick jism, Chelsea went nutty. The burning heat that warmed up her sex, that made her entire body break out into a sweat so intense that she glistened, flared up to an infernal plateau. Her brain forced an orgasm onto her body, flooding every pleasure receptor in ecstasy to try and dull the aching of her inflating balls, but to little effect. Every inch of her loins was consumed in just as much stinging soreness as before, but as her balls “emptied” out into themselves more and more volume and surface area piled on. None of Chelsea’s orgasm could reach the outside, but her clogged-up cum cannon and powder kegs grew in response to the stone-shattering orgasm boiling just underneath the surface.

Just as they had today and the weekend before, all parts of Chelsea’s sex expanded as she orgasmed. This time, more dramatically. From almost nine feet in length and the width of a couch, to ten, twelve, fifteen, and twenty feet long. Every time her cock so much as twitched, it grew more than Valentina could have imagined or wished for. The ocean of cum building up at the root of her stuffed urethra only grew, too. Just as her balls’ growing footprint forced horny onlookers to push back in retreat, empty cars parked on the curb were shoved to the middle of the road by a rolling tide of growingly dense and voluminous futanari nuts. The overwhelming focus on the pleasures of her tool seemed to lock it into a constant state of expansion. Before long, her gargantuan frame was absolutely dwarfed by the super-colossal mass of her cock and balls. With no end in sight to her penile growth, Chelsea stood to eventually become just as diminutive as a single vein on the expansive, planetary surface of her throbbing bitch-breaker.

“ _That’s right – grow for me, baby! F-fuuuuuck!”_ Valentina egged Chelsea on further. _“You’re so big – so stupidly fucking huge!_ _Come on…When are you gonna cum? Cum for me – let out that fat fucking load that you’ve got built up there. Your hyper cock is so big, I can stir my dick around in it. Will that help? If I loosen you up for it?”_

Valentina, desperate to see the monstrous, tree-uprooting power that must lie behind her lover’s orgasm, gripped the base of her prick in one hand and started violently shaking it around. It smacked forcefully against every sopping-wet, bumpy wall of Chelsea’s urethra, widening it further to clear a path for megatons of musky, ovary-invading, potent spunk. As Valentina continued to shake her shaft, dilating her girlfriend bit by bit, Chelsea’s macro-level balls filled the entire street end-to-end – building-to-building. Valentina rose up into the sky with the burgeoning mass of Chelsea’s cock-flesh. Bursting with life and very nearly ready to burst with cum, the head of Chelsea’s pole broke into the city’s skyline. It towered above the roof of their old apartment building. Now that old cum-soaked home would be far too small a space to ever move back into. Chelsea’s cock alone would need a building bigger than an airplane hangar to inhabit.

“ _There we go. I can feel you quivering more and more…Cum for me – cum for me! Let out your cum and fucking flood the whole street!”_

The turbid cum tanks that formed mountains around Chelsea, who had herself also been lifted off of the ground by their incredible size, grumbled and sloshed with the spirits of two volcanoes. The steel beams of the buildings all around her creaked and bent, testing them further than any earthquake ever had. The sounds of Chelsea’s loosening cum were deafening. Gurgling, roaring with life. The meager lass did all that she could, focusing her entire being to opening her urethra just a tiny bit more. She could feel a marble column of jizz starting to poke up into the very base of her cock. It was so viscous – dense and heavy from its long brew in her indefinitely productive balls – that its friction against the walls of her cock halted it only a few short inches up its 30-story climb. In childish frustration, Chelsea used her titanic strength to shake her skyscraper cock. Valentina kept her grip, thrusting her hips more wildly now that she could tell her beloved was so close to cumming.

 _“Aaaaaaaauuuuuuhhhh!”_ Chelsea screamed. “ _F-fuck! Cum! Cum! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!_ ”

Like pressure releasing from a shaken-up bottle of soda, the vigorous agitation of Chelsea’s sky-fucking monument of flesh had loosened up just enough of a wad of baby-batter to send it all shooting up into the atmosphere. A turgid bulge almost twice the thickness of a box of freight boomed out from the underside of Chelsea’s erection, rocketing up at a stupefying pace. Chelsea’s urethra wrenched open to accommodate the lake-filling rope, far beyond the limits of how much Valentina’s comparatively measly prick could ever hope to stretch it. The puffing, lube-covered hole at the tip of her cock opened up too, pulling Valentina in a bit more and latching down on her shoulders so that she fit snugly in its warm embrace. Her face was buried deeper in her girlfriend’s cock now than ever before. She could feel the heat of Chelsea’s slippery, cum and pre-soaked interior walls warm up her cheeks. The warm sun beat on Valentina’s naked back and throbbing, near-empty balls while her front was kept extra warm by the hot, dark cave of her lover’s moistened spunk pipe.

“ _H-hey, Chelsea are you c-?”_ Valentina’s question was cut short by a rushing tide of white that came backfilling into her urethra. She had been so preoccupied with the joy of fucking her lover’s hole that the consequences of the building climax flew right over her head. “ _OOOOoooooouuuuuUUUUUghhhhh!_ ” Wails of pleasure shook out over the sky as Chelsea paid back everything that Valentina had deposited, and more.

The seal that Chelsea’s clamped-down hole formed over Valentina’s body didn’t last for long. Almost immediately, strings of cum as thick as pipe sprayed out around Valentina to rain down on the city below; however, that was only an infinitesimally small amount of the cum sum blasting out of Chelsea’s balls. For every liter spilled on concrete or asphalt, a thousand went towards stretching out Valentina’s sack. Rapidly, swimming pools of cum filed into the tiny girl’s spent package. The slight gape her cock had achieved from her multi-minute orgasm into Chelsea was doubled, tripled, and quadrupled in girth. As Valentina’s urethra was filled solidly with thick, virile seed, her entire cock grew slightly to accommodate the incredible flow that Chelsea let loose. Likewise, her balls expanded with back-breaking mass as Chelsea’s sperm invaded every vacant crevice in her testicular anatomy. To anyone looking up from below, a massive, pale balloon just bloated full on the end of the cloud-parting phallus as the two objects cast an eclipsing shadow over them. Valentina’s vision blurred, consciousness fading from the unimaginable onslaught of sensation. She thought that this must be what Chelsea had felt when she started fucking her cock, but Valentina had either overestimated her abilities or _vastly_ underestimated Chelsea’s.

Hyperaware and hypersensitive to every sensation felt by her glorious tumescence, Chelsea could sense the growing girth of her girlfriend. Tina’s rough glans poked, if only a little, at a tender spot in Chelsea’s godly erection, making the giantess’s entire body lurch in response. Another powerful wave of cum rushed up to meet the first, commixing with the already ludicrous rate of flow to bulge her taut cumvein out even further. Ultimately, the vast majority of that would end up cumflating Tina’s balls to even greater and more mismatched proportions. Chelsea’s own mass was overwhelmingly cockflesh at this point, and Valentina was very rapidly becoming more condom than human.

Tina’s package grew bigger, bigger, and bigger still. Eventually, the gravity of her strained scrotum pulled her down to rest on the roof of a nearby building. Only the flared tip of her penis, coaxed into permanent erection by the unyielding influx of her lover’s cum, kept her anchored to the looming enormity of Chelsea’s still-spewing monster cock.

“ _I’m…AAAAAAAaaaaaaaauuuuuuughhhh!_ ” Another impassioned cry from Chelsea echoed down the vacant city block. The street was empty of everything but the endlessly expanding sea of her omnipotent tool. She could feel Valentina slowly slipping free, scraping the walls of her urethra as that tiny, 20-foot dick of Valentina’s continued to slowly slide out. While Valentina lay in unconscious bliss and with balls even bigger at present than Chelsea’s, her inflated form blotted out the sun. Valentina was full with over a thousand fillings from Chelsea’s refill-a-second sac.

Chelsea herself felt as though another orgasm might be coming on. The slow rubbing of Valentina’s truck-wide meat snake felt too good – it was just another all-new experience for Chelsea to fall in love with. “ _Tina you’re g-gonna make me…Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmm!”_

Just as Valentina’s spent dick popped free of Chelsea’s gaping monster, the last nerve pulse needed to bring Chelsea over the last of innumerable edges finally came. One last white tide rushed forth from the macro-cocked beauty, but without a handy, elastic-skinned girlfriend to absorb it like a condom this time.

A thick pillar of seed trailed over the sky, and a conical spray sputtered out the soft, fleshy lips of her sun-swallowing hole. Like a sheet of January snow falling to the ground 5 inches at a time, Chelsea’s sticky white brand painted the heaving bloat of her immobile girlfriend’s sack, the tops of every building, the empty streets, and even the hillsides on the outskirts of town. The forceful blasts of Chelsea’s convulsing cock punched holes in the clouds that it was aimed at, clearing the sky of its natural white as she coated the landscape in her own. Chelsea slumped backwards into the roiling surface of her emptying package. As the cum flooded in from the adjacent streets it landed in, spreading over the ground to claim the entire city as Chelsea’s, it washed over her body. Soon enough, as that seed finally found its way from its mile-high journey and back down to its source, Chelsea’s orgasm waned and her cock started to soften. Surrounded in warmth, face flush red from all the excitement and staring up at the cumflated body of her love, the giant-cocked futa slowly slipped into sleep. A nap sounded pretty good, after a release like that. Chelsea felt tired, and Tina was already asleep.

Maybe, after their nap, Valentina would be ready to go at it again. That’s what Chelsea hoped, anyway.


End file.
